Philosophy 101
by XIV.XV
Summary: The newest and most abnormal of the members gives Zexion an interesting lesson in Philosophy 101. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any off shoots there of. . . Things would be very different if I did.

Author's Note: This was written for my birthday, 6/14. Feel free to do the same. Just manipulate the numbers of your birthday into the characters' numbers, and use them in your story! (Like I could have written this about Zexion, Xemnas, and Vexen, if I had wanted.)

By: Leash

* * *

Zexion was walking down the hall, his nose in a book, when another scent reached his nose that was definitely not the old book smell that he was currently accustomed to. As a matter of fact, this was not a scent that Zexion was accustomed to what so ever. Glancing up, he saw who the strange scent belonged to, the newest and, in Zexion's opinion at least, most depressive, of all of the members, Xion.

Zexion watched as she shyly looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello," Xion smiled slightly, then continued on hesitantly. "Zexion."

Zexion smirked as he lowered the book and came to a halt directly in front of her. With a slight nod of his head, he replied "Good day, Fourteen."

Xion's face fell and she looked at the ground.

Zexion's disdainful smirk grew as he remembered why she was so hesitant around him. Not too long ago, Xion said that she had some sort of feelings for Roxas. She adamantly refused to believe Zexion's view that Nobodies could not feel and what she was talking about was memories of feelings from her life as a Somebody. That it is her brain filling in what that Somebody would be feeling in her situation. Even with an extensive lecture, Xion still refused to be swayed.

After a bit of elaborate name calling, on Zexion's part, and downright stubbornness, on Xion's part, there was a bit of a scuffle when Zexion finally decided to try and pull rank and told her to banish those thoughts of feelings. It ended with Zexion's nose suddenly meeting her fist and Axel having to go and retrieve Xion, again.

So, completely out of spite, Zexion continued. "How are you _feeling_ today?"

Xion looked up and smiled a sickly sweet smile at him. "Just fine, you?"

Zexion chuckled fiendishly and with a small glare responded. "The same."

They stood there glaring at each other until Xion finally looked away, and Zexion smirked in triumph.

After a minute or two, Xion spoke up again. "I—I was wondering if you could tell me where Roxas is."

Zexion sighed. "From what I remember, he and Axel were sent on another mission to destroy heartless, and," Zexion paused to smell the air, "it seems as if they have yet to return. Is that all you want?"

Xion nodded slowly, "Yes, thank you."

"Very well then, I'll be on my way." Zexion raised the book to his face once again and stepped past Xion to continue down the hall.

"I can prove you wrong." Xion's voice rang out unexpectedly and echoed down the hall.

Zexion stopped and looked over his shoulder. "About what?"

Xion clenched her fists at her sides. "I can prove you wrong about Nobodies not having feelings."

Zexion lowered his book once again, turned around to face Xion and crossed his arms. "Oh? Then please do. I am always amused by these discussions."

Xion smiled. "Demyx was also sent on an unexpected mission today."

Zexion raised his eyebrow. He had already known that. Demyx went and told Zexion himself right before he left. So this was not news to him, but Zexion waited patiently for Xion to continue.

"You don't know where he went though, do you?" Xion asked. She saw Zexion tilt his head to the side, thinking, but nothing came to him, so she filled him in. "He went to the Underworld."

Zexion froze. _'The Underworld!? Oh please not the Underworld. Demyx hates the Underworld. He gets frightened too easily by Cerberus and forgets how to use the darkness. He's going to come back, sopping wet and on the verge of tears, and I'm going to have to be the one take care of him. . .'_

Xion's chuckle broke Zexion out of his thoughts. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Zexion blinked in confusion and looked up at her.

Xion gave Zexion a small smile. "You are worried over Demyx's wellbeing. Now, you could easily write that off as a memory telling you to be worried over someone you care for, but then you have never met anyone one like Demyx in your life as Ienzo, according to you, Ienzo more or less grew up with the top five, himself, and not many, if any, other people. The only person close enough in acting the same way Demyx does is Xigbar, and even then, they are completely different, you've even said that yourself."

Intrigued by where this was going, Zexion gestured with his hand and said, "Go on."

Smiling, Xion did as she was told.

"Okay. According to you, your worry for Demyx is nothing more than your brain filling in the appropriate actions for you to take when it comes to a loved one in distress. Correct?"

Zexion nodded. "Correct."

"Now, that would be perfectly fine, save for what I stated before."

"Which is?"

"The fact that you have never before known a person like Demyx; therefore you should not know how to react to him and should feel nothing for him, like you do for, say Luxord or Larxene."

Xion stopped to slow her breath that she had not realized sped up. She watched Zexion rolled that idea around in his head. She was so close, she cannot ruin this now.

'_She does have a point. . .' _Zexion thought.

Xion pressed on. "But you do care for Demyx, more than you logically should and, since Ienzo didn't care for anyone like Demyx, then Zexion, you, shouldn't either, but you do. You have feelings for someone you shouldn't. You can feel. Therefore, if you can feel, and if we are both Nobodies, then I can feel."

"Hmm," Zexion stood there thinking. "So essentially, you are saying something along the lines of 'something cannot come from nothing,' correct?"

Xion blinked. "If that means that your feelings for Demyx could not have come from Ienzo, but since you do have feelings for him, you can feel because said feelings had to come from somewhere? Yes."

Zexion shook his head in disbelief. _'That actually makes sense. It's amazing that she thought of it.'_

"Well?" Xion asked.

"Well what?" Zexion replied.

"Do I win? Did I actually prove you wrong?" Xion's eyes shown bright with anticipation.

"I wouldn't say that you've won, but you have definitely given me something to think about, and I do believe that you are the first person to do that." Zexion said as he chuckled and smiled at Xion. "Congratulations. You've given me a fascinating lecture in Philosophy 101."

Xion smiled back at Zexion. "I can live with that."

They looked and smiled at each other when Xion heard a familiar voice from behind. "Yo! Xion! Where the hell have you been?"

Xion turned around and Zexion looked pass her. Walking through the darkness was Axel followed by Roxas, both smiling. Roxas had two bars of sea salt ice cream and held one up as to show that it was for her.

"Well, it seems as if they have returned for you." Zexion said chuckling and gave both of the newcomers a slight nod of his head. Then he turned back to Xion. "I have really enjoyed this stimulating conversation, but I must be going. From the smell of it, I have a wet musician to coax out of the closet. Have a good day, Xion."

Xion smiled. "You too, Zexion."

Zexion turned and walked through the darkness leaving behind the trio.

"I thought that you hated him." Axel intoned once he could no longer see any residual darkness hovering in the air.

"I did," Xion replied. "But then we had a 'heart-to-heart' so to say."

"Really?" Roxas said with a skeptical voice as he handed her the ice cream. "About what?"

"I proved him wrong about Nobodies not being able to feel." Xion said proudly after taking the ice cream and nibbling on it a bit.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Fine. Don't tell us. See if we care!" Axel said to Xion as he placed himself between them and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "But you know that you shouldn't lie to your friends."

"It's true!" Xion said indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Axel responded as he pulled the giggling and chuckling Xion and Roxas through the darkness. "C'mon I'm off duty so let's relax!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! You know what to do now. . . REVIEW! :)


End file.
